La Gran Decisión
by elsi22
Summary: Freddie va caminando por la calle, pensando en Sam, sin darse cuenta que cruzaba la calle con luz roja, su mente solo decía:"Sam, Sam  léanla
1. La Mentira de Sam

"La Gran Decisión"

Capítulo 1 "La Mentira de Sam"

(Esto es una continuación del capítulo iOMG)(Esto es sólo un FanArt)*

(Luego de una pelea con Freddie, Sam besa apasionadamente a Freddie por largos 12 segundos, mientras que Carly los observa por una ventana, que al verlos sale del lugar llorando amargamente)

Sam: Perdón

Freddie: Esta bien

Sam: (nerviosa) emm… debo irme Benson

Freddie: No! No te vayas, tú y yo tenemos que hablar

Sam: Me iré antes de que vomite

Freddie: Sam, Sam, Sam… eres tan divertida! Yo te tengo que decir algo

Sam: Adiós no quiero oírte, me aburres

Freddie: Eso no es verdad, Sam admítelo estas enamorada de mi!

(Sam se va, mientras que Freddie la toma del brazo y la detiene)

Freddie: Que pasaría si por el destino no nos pudiéramos ver nunca más, Sam escúchame!, esto es importante para mí, quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo que yo por ti

Sam: Que te hace pensar que yo siento algo por ti Benson?

Freddie: ¿Entonces porque me besaste?, Sam dime por favor… dime lo que de verdad sientes!

Sam: Esta bien, te lo diré, Freddie yo te odio y lo hare por siempre, si te besé fue porque solo quería jugar contigo, ahora si me permites tengo que ayudar a mi mamá a depilarse las axilas

Freddie: (triste) Ok. Me queda claro, solo juegas conmigo, nos vemos Puckett

(Freddie se va muy triste a su casa)

Sam: (Hablando para sí misma) Freddie lo que dije es mentira! YO TE AMO, y si no nos pudiéramos ver nunca más, yo te extrañaría

(Freddie va caminando por la calle, pensando en Sam, sin darse cuenta que cruzaba la calle con luz roja, su mente solo decía:"Sam, Sam", de pronto un camión de Tacos lo atropella, el conductor del camión al percatarse de que hirió a un transeúnte se baja del camión y comienza desesperadamente a pedir ayuda)

Sr. Chofer: Ayúdenme! Dios mío! … (Buscando la muñeca de Freddie, para tomar su pulso)… este chico está perdiendo el pulso! Ayúdenme! Que alguien llame al 911 por favor!...

**********CONTINUARÁ**********

Crédito a la pág. .com/pages/Locas-Fans-de-Nathan-Kress/174790444707 aquí ella publica su historia es muy buena léanla es muy buena


	2. La Despedida de Freddie

lo siento por la demora aqui esta otro capitulo =)

icarly no me pertenece ni la historia * la historia es de una chica que le pedi permiso en publicarla *

Capítulo 4 "El Último Adiós a Freddie"

Anteriormente:

Sam: Y me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

Carly: Si porque cuando Freddie me dijo eso supuse que el ya no me quería como antes, y ahí supe que el estaba enamorado de ti Sam! Y lo peor de todo es que el ahora..a ¿Cómo no te das cuenta Sam?; Freddie murió por tu culpa y sin saber que tu también lo querías! , Te odio Sam! No puedo soportar esto!, (Se aleja corriendo del lugar)

(En eso llega la ambulancia, pero ya nada se podía hacer…)

*(Era un día muy lluvioso en Seattle, gente vestida de abrigos negros y mucha tristeza en el ambiente)

Sacerdote: Hermanos y Hermanas estamos reunidos para despedir a un colega, amigo, hijo, etc., etc; quien dedico su vida….

Sra. Benson: Mi hijo! Fredward Oh hijo mio! (llorando tristemente, de pronto alocadamente se abalanza sobre Carly y le grita):"Tú tienes la culpa!"

Carly: ¿yo?

Sra. Benson: Te culpo a ti! Porque tú hiciste que Freddie se interesara en las niñas!

Sam: Sra. Benson tranquilícese por favor!

Sra. Benson: ¿Cómo quieren que me calme! Ustedes dos tienen la culpa de todo!

(De pronto Sam se empieza a sentir mareada, solo oía las voces de la Sra. Benson y Carly; se desvanecía, se sentía muy mal, todo el alboroto era su culpa, ella tenía la culpa de todo, de repente Sam se acordó de la frase de Freddie :" Que pasaría si por el destino no nos pudiéramos ver nunca más, Sam escúchame!, esto es importante para mí, quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo que yo por ti"; sin darse cuenta Sam caía sobre el piso, desmayada)

(….)

Carly: Sam despierta! Sam… Sam… Sam…

Spencer: Traeré un poco de Jamón para despertarla

Gibby: Yo te acompaño Spencer, tienes grasitos?

Pensamiento de Sam:(Huele a Tocino… se me antoja un grasito… yumi…tengo hambre…)

Freddie: Chicos! Oh Sam esta despertando!

Pensamiento de Sam: (Freddie esta aquí?...FREDDIE MI VIDAA!

******CONTINUARÁ********


	3. La Furia de Carly

La Gran Decisión"

Capítulo 3 "La Furia de Carly"

Anteriormente:

Sam: No, solo éramos amigos. (Aún llorando)

(En ese mismo instante llega Carly corriendo)

Carly: Vine lo mas rápido posible…(De pronto sus ojos se fijan en la cara sin expresión de Freddie) FREDDIEE! O POR DIOS! El est…NO no puede ser! (se aferra al cuerpo de Freddie, llorando tristemente)

Sam: Oh Carly, lo siento tanto!

Carly: Tú no me hables, TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO! SAMANTHA PUCKETT DESEARÍA NO HABERTE CONOCIDO NUNCA!

Sam: Pe-pero Carly! Somos amigas recuerdas?

Carly: Yo te vi! Te vi con Freddie!, no lo niegues!

Sam: Carly dime que es lo que sentías por Freddie?

Carly: Yo..yo…mm estab..estoy enamorada de Freddie! Y ahora el se ha ido! TODO POR TU CULPA

Sam: Porque no me lo contaste? Se supone que eras mi mejor amiga!

Carly: Lo amo desde que me salvo la vida! Cuando lo bese, sentí que fui una tonta, el me amaba y yo nunca le hice caso!, y cuando le dije lo que sentía, el me dijo que yo no estaba enamorada de el, si no de lo que el había hecho por mi!, me dijo que el era mi tocino!

Sam: Y me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

Carly: Si porque cuando Freddie me dijo eso supuse que el ya no me quería como antes, y ahí supe que el estaba enamorado de ti Sam! Y lo peor de todo es que el ahora..a ¿Cómo no te das cuenta Sam?; Freddie murió por tu culpa y sin saber que tu también lo querías! , Te odio Sam! No puedo soportar esto!, (Se aleja corriendo del lugar)

(En eso llega la ambulancia, pero ya nada se podía hacer…)

*******CONTINUARÁ********

Crédito a la pág. .com/pages/Locas-Fans-de-Nathan-Kress/174790444707 aquí ella publica su historia es muy buena léanla es muy buena


	4. el ultimo adiós de Freddie

lo siento por la demora aqui esta otro capitulo =)

icarly no me pertenece ni la historia * la historia es de una chica que le pedi permiso en publicarla *

Capítulo 4 "El Último Adiós a Freddie"

Anteriormente:

Sam: Y me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

Carly: Si porque cuando Freddie me dijo eso supuse que el ya no me quería como antes, y ahí supe que el estaba enamorado de ti Sam! Y lo peor de todo es que el ahora..a ¿Cómo no te das cuenta Sam?; Freddie murió por tu culpa y sin saber que tu también lo querías! , Te odio Sam! No puedo soportar esto!, (Se aleja corriendo del lugar)

(En eso llega la ambulancia, pero ya nada se podía hacer…)

*(Era un día muy lluvioso en Seattle, gente vestida de abrigos negros y mucha tristeza en el ambiente)

Sacerdote: Hermanos y Hermanas estamos reunidos para despedir a un colega, amigo, hijo, etc., etc; quien dedico su vida….

Sra. Benson: Mi hijo! Fredward Oh hijo mio! (llorando tristemente, de pronto alocadamente se abalanza sobre Carly y le grita):"Tú tienes la culpa!"

Carly: ¿yo?

Sra. Benson: Te culpo a ti! Porque tú hiciste que Freddie se interesara en las niñas!

Sam: Sra. Benson tranquilícese por favor!

Sra. Benson: ¿Cómo quieren que me calme! Ustedes dos tienen la culpa de todo!

(De pronto Sam se empieza a sentir mareada, solo oía las voces de la Sra. Benson y Carly; se desvanecía, se sentía muy mal, todo el alboroto era su culpa, ella tenía la culpa de todo, de repente Sam se acordó de la frase de Freddie :" Que pasaría si por el destino no nos pudiéramos ver nunca más, Sam escúchame!, esto es importante para mí, quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo que yo por ti"; sin darse cuenta Sam caía sobre el piso, desmayada)

(….)

Carly: Sam despierta! Sam… Sam… Sam…

Spencer: Traeré un poco de Jamón para despertarla

Gibby: Yo te acompaño Spencer, tienes grasitos?

Pensamiento de Sam:(Huele a Tocino… se me antoja un grasito… yumi…tengo hambre…)

Freddie: Chicos! Oh Sam esta despertando!

Pensamiento de Sam: (Freddie esta aquí?...FREDDIE MI VIDAA!

******CONTINUARÁ********


	5. Solo fue un sueño

Capítulo 5 "Solo Fue Un Sueño"

Anteriormente:

Freddie: Chicos! Oh Sam esta despertando!

Pensamiento de Sam: (Freddie esta aquí?...FREDDIE MI VIDAA!

(Sam intenta despertar pero sus ojos no le responden, pero puede oír todo a su alrededor; Freddie comienza discretamente a acariciarle su mano)

Pensamiento de Sam: Oh cielos! Freddie

(Tocan el timbre)

Carly: Yo ire Freddie, quedate con Sam

Freddie: Esta bien

Pensamiento de Sam: Oh por dios! Estoy sola con Freddie…

Freddie: (con voz muy dulce) Sam porfavor despierta… (luego se inclina y la besa tiernamente)

Pensamiento de Sam: Freddie!

Freddie: y yo a ti Sam

Sam: Que?

Freddie: Despertaste Sam!

Sam: Que haces tan cerca de mi Benson? Vete antes de que te rompa un brazo!

Freddie: Pe-pero… tu y yo….

Sam: Largate y dejame en paz Fredward

(Freddie se va en silencio)

Pensamiento de Sam: Fue un sueño, el peor de todos… Freddie me beso! Soy feliz :D Pero que he hecho?

Sam: Freddie VUELVEEE! Necesito hablar contigo!

Freddie: Que quieres Sam?

Sam: Emm… es que Freddie yo…yo…te… (Sam sin pensarlo abraza firmemente a Freddie)

Carly: Chicos?

(Sam suelta a Freddie rápidamente)

(Carly los mira asombrada por lo que acaba de ver, pero no le da importancia)

Carly: Sam! Amiga estas bien? Estaba tan preocupada! Te traje un grasito

Sam: Que me paso? No recuerdo nada…

Carly: Estabamos hablando sobre el cumpleaños de Gibby que será la próxima semana, y tu de pronto te desmayaste

Freddie: Pensamos que estabas bromeando, o algo asi, pero tu no reaccionabas y nos asustamos demasiado

Sam: Es que hoy no desayune :( tengo hambre!

Carly: Freddie ayudame por favor necesito comprar un regalo para Gibby y no se que regalarle..

Freddie: Por que no le regalas una tarjeta de memoria?, son muy utiles

Sam: Utiles para ñoños como tú Fredward.

Freddie: Porque siempre me atacas con palabras Puckett?

Sam: Ñeeeee :P

Freddie: Ñeeeeeee :P

*********CONTINUARÁ*********


	6. El cumpleaños de Gibby

Capítulo 6 "El cumpleaños de Gibby"

Anteriormente:

Sam: Útiles para ñoños como tú Fredward.

Freddie: Porque siempre me atacas con palabras Puckett?

Sam: Ñeeeee :P

Freddie: Ñeeeeeee :P

(Una semana después)

Carly: Freddie, Sam ayúdenme por favor

Freddie: Esta bien

Sam: yo te ayudo desde aquí (Se acuesta en el sofá)

Freddie: Tú nunca nos ayudas

Sam: Quien te pregunto Benson?

Carly: Oh ya están llegando los invitados, yo abriré la puerta

(Pasa alrededor de una hora y el living/cocina está llena de chicos esperando la llegada de Gibby)

Freddie: (mirando su Peraphone) Oh Gibby viene!, escóndanse chicos!

(Toc-toc)

Gibby: Chicos recibí su mensaje….

Todos: SORPRESAAAAA!

Gibby: Oh chicos! No tenían por qué molestarse! Graciass!

Carly: No hay de que Gibby! Feliz cumpleaños!

Gibby: Bueno, que comience la fiesta! A bailar (se quita la camiseta)

Sam: Si vamos a bailar

Freddie: Bailas conmigo Puckett?

Sam: Mmmm... Déjame pensarlo..está bien

(Al oír esto Carly se va apenada silenciosamente hacia su habitación…)

(En la fiesta)

Freddie: Nunca te vi más hermosa Sam

Sam: (sonrojada) Oh Freddie! Yo-yoo te q-quería de-decir que tu-tu a mi me…TÚ ME GUSTAS FREDDIE!

Freddie: Enserio Sam? Porque entonces cuando yo intento ser lindo contigo, tu solo me tratas mal, me insultas y me dices feas palabras?

Sam: Tenía miedo!

Freddie: Miedo de que?, miedo de estar enamorada de un "ñoño" como tú me llamas?

Sam: Enserio Freddie esto es difícil para mí!, no lo quería reconocer porque tenía miedo de que TU SIGUIERAS ENAMORADO DE CARLY! (comienza a llorar)

Freddie: Yo no siento nada por Carly, ella dejo de gustarme en el momento que dimos nuestro primer beso y que fue contigo Sam!, cuando Carly me beso no sentí nada en lo absoluto! Yo te quiero a ti Sam!

Sam: Freddie yo te quiero demasiado, de verdad no se qué haría si tu no estuvieras, me harías falta, sentiría como si algo muy grande me faltara!

Freddie: No sé…; Necesito saber algo… que pasa si te pregunto… ¿Quieres ser mi novia Sam?

***************CONTINUARÁ***************


	7. Decepcionado de ti

"Decepcionado de ti"

Anteriormente:

Sam: Freddie yo te quiero demasiado, de verdad no se qué haría si tu no estuvieras, me harías falta, sentiría como si algo muy grande me faltara!

Freddie: No sé…; Necesito saber algo… que pasa si te pregunto… ¿Quieres ser mi novia Sam?

Sam: Me encantaría! Es lo único que quiero!

Freddie: Pero estas segura de que no te avergonzaría salir conmigo?, recuerda vas a salir con "Freddie el ñoño", estas dispuesta a que todos sepan que entre tú y yo hay algo más que amistad?

Sam: Mmmm.… no lo había pensado así… Es necesario que todos sepan?

Freddie: Ves! Ese es el punto, sabía que me dirías eso! Tu quieres algo pero que nadie lo sepa!, sinceramente me decepcionaste Sam, pensé que no te importaba la opinión del resto.

(Dicho esto Freddie se aleja de Sam)

Sam: Pe-pero Freddie!

(…)

(Carly está en su habitación, viendo antiguas fotografías de sus amigos; de pronto…)

Toc-toc

Carly: (secándose las lágrimas) Adelante…pasa

Freddie: Que tienes Carly? Te fuiste antes, te sientes mal? Los chicos están preguntando por ti.

Carly: No me pasa nada.

Freddie: Carly algo que me quieras contar? Quizás te pueda ayudar…

Carly: No gracias, tu no me puedes ayudar.

Freddie: Oh vamos, que tienes Carly? Dime.

Carly: Freddie yo estoy enamorada de ti!

Freddie: (un poco incómodo) Es eso… lo siento Carly, yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien mas

Carly: Si lo sé, ¿de Sam verdad?

Freddie: Si de Sam

Carly: Dime Freddie… Que tiene Sam que yo no? Que le ves a ella? Sam no tiene modales, es grosera, muy poco femenina…

Freddie: Basta Carly!, yo aún así la quiero, esas son precisamente las cosas que más amo de ella!, Carly pensé que esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes, o no te quedo claro? Mira Carly, yo si estuve enamorado de ti, pero el tiempo hizo que me aburriera, además tu desde el principio me rechazaste y simplemente se murió el amor que sentía por ti, eso es todo!

(Carly comienza lentamente a acercarse a Freddie)

Carly: A mi no me daría vergüenza que todos sepan que te quiero...

(Carly se acerca a Freddie y lo besa, Freddie intenta retirarse pero hay algo que lo retiene, siente que quiere vengarse de Sam; asi que le devuelve el beso a Carly, de pronto…)

Sam: Amiga estas aquí?,

(Sam encuentra a Freddie y Carly besándose)

Sam: FREDDIE! :(

***************CONTINUARÁ*****************


End file.
